Un Frío Día de Invierno
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Decimoctavo cumpleaños de Narumiya Mei. No pedía mucho como regalo, un sí a su petición sería suficiente. El problema era la persona a quien se lo pedía y la forma en que lo hacía. Ese 5 de Mayo fue la primera vez que sintió lo cruel que podía ser un día de invierno.


Faltaban unos días para que las clases fueran reanudadas, Miyuki aún tenía mucho tiempo libre, más del que desearía. Hacer algo con esas horas en las que el aburrimiento vencía al ocio parecía imposible, y estar encerrado jugando videojuegos, tras haber finalizado todas sus tareas pendientes, ya no era una alternativa tentadora.

Mientras un suspiro huía de su boca, su diestra se hallaba ocupada con el teléfono móvil, intercambiando mensajes con Kuramochi y Zono, cuando uno acaparó su atención. Enarcó una ceja al observar el remitente. Estuvo a punto de ignorarlo pero al final la curiosidad (combinada con aburrimiento) fue mayor. ¿Un encuentro?

Algo inusual que quebraba la rutina.

5 de Mayo

El invierno estaba en su apogeo. Narumiya se había acostumbrado a ello. Esa mañana lucía una gabardina color chocolate que resaltaba a la perfección su atlética figura. Habría permanecido en cama esperando a recibir cumplidos de su familia y compañeros pero se encontraba caminando en completa soledad. La razón era simple:

«Te quiero ver en el parque del centro de Tokio a las diez en punto el Viernes. Ni se te ocurra faltar, Kazuya». Apenas se enteró de que había regresado a Seido, no dudó en citarlo. Después de todo era su gran rival, un amigo de antaño, el cátcher que más deseaba, la persona a quien…

Fue a comprar un café mientras esperaba. Estaba decidido. Ese día no se iría con una negativa por parte de Miyuki.

Sin mucha prisa tomó un autobús que lo dejó frente a su destino. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su _trench_ _coat_ y se encaminó en dirección a la única cabeza rubia del lugar.

Al llegar creyó que lo mejor sería ser directo.

—¿Querías verme, Mei?

—¿Uh?, ¿qué sucede con ese saludo?, ¿acaso Seido te quitó los pocos modales que nunca tuviste?, por algo te dije que Inashiro era una mejor opción —se cruzó de brazos, viéndolo hacia arriba con su usual gesto orgulloso a modo de presentación.

—Buen intento, Mei —su rostro, entre sereno y divertido, transformó la sonrisa ladina de sus labios en una mueca más afable, pero que demostraba que no se tomaba nada en serio—. ¿De verdad esperaste en este sitio?, ¿no habría sido mejor hacerlo en una cafetería o en un lugar más cálido? —y antes de que creyera que estaba preocupado por él, agregó—: mis pies están congelados, al menos busquemos un sitio donde podamos conversar sin sentir que me hielo —caminó sin dictar otra sentencia más, sabiendo que el menor lo seguiría.

—Por suerte tienes al pitcher número uno de Japón a tu lado para calentarte —sus palabras se podían malinterpretar al gusto, en especial porque tomó al catcher del brazo, sin su permiso. Se iba a divertir a lo grande molestándolo.

—En absoluto llamaría a eso buena suerte —sus facciones denotaban ligera sorpresa y a poco rato casi se resignó—. ¿No crees que estás tomándote muchas libertades conmigo? —dijo al tiempo que golpeaba la frente del rubio con la yema de los dedos a modo de reproche. Pero lo dejó ser. No lo apartó sólo porque le ayudaba a combatir el frío.

—Eres tan poco divertido —chasqueó la lengua. Al final lo soltó.

Se sintió aliviado, ajustándose las gafas con una mueca nerviosa y, de forma inconsciente, se apartó un poco—. ¿Qué te parece este lugar? —detuvo sus pasos frente a una cafetería que parecía tener mesas libres.

—Ni hablar. Tienes gustos malos. Después de todo, por eso terminaste en Seido

Soltó una risita en respuesta.

Al final de la cuadra había otra cafetería, algo oculta pues la entrada era por un callejón, así que lo arrastró consigo hasta allí. Había encontrado ese lugar gracias a Harada, a quien le gustaban los lugares pacíficos. Por un lado estaba la sala de lectores y en el segundo piso las mesas contaban con pequeñas divisiones unas de otras. Eso les daría algo de privacidad.

Miyuki se vio obligado a tomar asiento y escucharlo parlotear acerca de cosas a las cuales ni siquiera prestaba atención.

—… entonces Carlos dijo: «no hace falta, suficiente tenemos con un tal Narumiya Mei». ¿¡Puedes creerlo, Kazuya!?, ese negro…

—Ah, sí, sí, lo que digas —su interés fue robado por el mesero que los atendía, llevando el frappé del pitcher y un café doble para él. Dejó escapar un suspiro, se sacó la bufanda y la apoyó en el respaldo del asiento—. ¿Tenías algo importante que decirme?, ¿o tanto disfrutas de mi compañía que deseas pasar el rato conmigo?

—¿Uh? —su expresión cambió radicalmente a una de desprecio—. ¿Quién disfrutaría de tu compañía?, al contrario, te estoy haciendo un favor al pasar la tarde conmigo.

—Oh, así que estar contigo es un favor —cada palabra fue dictada con un gesto casi sarcástico—. Creí que la maldición de la momia había caído sobre mí.

Haberse enamorado de un sujeto como él… «Que malos gustos tienes, Mei». Jamás sabría qué pasaba por su cabeza y eso lo ponía muy molesto, también era lo que lo cautivaba, de otra forma, jamás le habría pedido una cita (que en realidad fue una orden por teléfono) el día de su cumpleaños.

«Olvidé el programa de esta tarde... Rayos, y eso que será el último episodio que podré ver». Una expresión aburrida marcó su rostro mientras el silencio se apoderaba del ambiente.

—Tú… en tu último año ¿de verdad planeas quedarte en Seido? —no sabía por qué, pero noche tras noche, siempre mantuvo la esperanza de jugar con él. Que sueño tan distante…

—¿Quieres que vaya a Inashiro? —la respuesta era obvia—. Creí que te habías dado por vencido —debió suponer que quería hablar de algo similar, ¿para qué otra cosa lo llamaría? Era más testarudo de lo que imaginaba.

«Si formáramos una batería, seríamos invencibles pero he empezado en Seido y en Seido terminaré. Eso no cambiará».

—Darme por vencido... Tú debiste estar conmigo desde el inicio. ¿Por qué...? —nunca supo cuándo el pensamiento de formar un equipo cambió al de querer tenerlo por completo a su lado—. ¿Por qué eres así? ¡Estas siendo terco! ¿No entiendes que tú y yo debimos estar juntos desde el inicio?

Escuchó el berrinche sin decir nada. Una sonrisa tranquila curvó su boca mientras continuaba bebiendo café. El equipo que reunió era imparable, sí, pero tenía un pequeño detalle: el béisbol se juega con nueve personas, no con cinco.

—Te quiero a mi lado. Ahora —no estaba enojado, mas su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Estás llorando por algo que no puedes tener —dijo tras depositar la taza sobre la mesa—. Es verdad que alguna vez me tentó la posibilidad de formar el equipo definitivo pero preferiría no hacerlo contigo.

Esas palabras hicieron que el de ojos claros se estremeciera.

—Furuya y Sawamura son personas más interesantes.

«Son _pitchers_ a quienes resulta divertido dirigir. Siempre están sorprendiéndome. ¿Abandonarlos así nada más? Sí, claro. No soy tan estúpido». Dejó dinero sobre la mesa. No había bebido ni siquiera la mitad de la taza pero se puso de pie—. Así que, si eso era todo lo que querías decirme, pues...

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se levantó de su asiento y cruzó la mesa de forma rápida para que Miyuki no pudiera retirarse del lugar. Lo tomó por los hombros y, con la suficiente fuerza, lo sentó de nuevo. Al instante de haberlo logrado, se abalanzó hacia sus labios. Cerró los ojos para apreciar el toque. Pudo sentir lo frío que estaba, tal vez por el clima, tal vez por el frappé que, a comparación de Miyuki, era cálido, mucho, a su parecer.

Los ojos tras los lentes se abrieron, reflejando impacto. Se encontraba tan pasmado que su cuerpo no se movió para apartarlo. Por fortuna, el contacto no duró demasiado.

—Es... —se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre los labios, como si los de Narumiya hubieran dejado veneno sobre estos—, ¿¡estás loco!? —no lo apartó, solo apretó los puños y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Es que no lo comprendes aún? Yo puedo dar más de lo que imaginas, Kazuya —esa era la otra forma de mantenerlo consigo. Si no quería ser su batería, bien; pero no permitiría que alguien más lo tuviera. Fueron formados a partir del mismo molde y bendecidos con el mismo e inigualable talento. En secundaria no comprendía demasiado la obsesión de quererlo, pero ahora estaba más que seguro: debía estar con él y sólo con él.

—No sé qué pretendes con esta rabieta infantil pero te aseguro que estás lejos de conseguir lo que deseas —inspiró profundo, una nueva sonrisa cargada de cinismo apareció en sus labios—. Eres mi rival, el de mi equipo, pero no tengo afecto hacia ti más allá de eso.

—¡Mientes! —siguió encarándolo—. Soy el mejor _pitcher_ juvenil de Japón, soy bien parecido, soy inteligente, mis habilidades son perfectas, ¿¡qué más quieres!? —en esta ocasión, tampoco hubo duda, volvió a besarlo. Fue casi forzado, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

¿Por qué no era capaz de aceptar un «no» por respuesta? Lo apartó bruscamente. Sus ojos eran un par de heladas cuchillas que se clavaban a sangre fría en el menor. Ignoraba por qué estaba encaprichado, más de lo usual.

—¿No te ha quedado claro? No me gustas en lo más mínimo; más bien, me resultas indiferente.

Su corazón, cuyos latidos podía escuchar con fuerza, ahora era imperceptible.

«No tengo interés en ti, en tu béisbol, o en lo que desees ofrecerme. Me da igual que seas el jugador número uno en el mundo, no formaré una batería contigo y mucho menos seré tu novio, si es eso lo que buscas», se llevó la mano al cuello y se lo frotó como hacía cada vez que se sentía estresado o ansioso. Después exhaló.

—Sólo olvida lo que ocurrió hoy —se dirigió a la puerta del establecimiento. Que patético teatro. No pretendía continuar siendo testigo de su inmadurez.

Se quedó atónito, meditando esas palabras con determinación para no quebrarse en ese lugar. Tras unos segundos, dejó un par de billetes en la mesa y corrió hacia la salida, alcanzando al cátcher justo en el callejón.

—¡No te atrevas, Miyuki Kazuya! ¿Que lo olvide, dices?, ¿¡cómo quieres que lo haga cuando todo esto fue a causa de tu imprudencia!? —su respiración se agitó. No le interesaba que, entre gritos, su voz comenzara a cortarse y sus ojos se tornaran vidriosos—. Llamaste mi atención hace años y apenas me doy cuenta de lo que significaba todo aquello que sentía. ¡Toma la responsabilidad de eso!

Nunca dejaría de culparlo.

Él había robado toda su atención con esa sonrisa que lo ponía de malas, con esas jugadas tan impresionantes, con esos ojos color chocolate que nunca podría dejar de mirar.

Miyuki, entonces, se detuvo para recitar las siguientes palabras:

—No es mi error el que te hayas enamorado de mí. Sólo me interesa derrotarte. Puedes amenazarme todo lo que desees pero sabes que no me retracto de mis palabras —levantó la mano y la agitó en señal de despedida. Esperaba que por allí no hubiera gente que dispersara rumores. Sería problemático si se comenzaba a hablar sobre el beso que tuvo. Ahora restaba esperar que lo dejara en paz desde ese momento en adelante.

Apretó puños y dientes. Ganas de maldecirlo era lo que le sobraba en esos momentos. Agachó la vista en cuanto el mayor dio la vuelta y se perdió entre las calles. Un par de gotas saladas bajaron por sus mejillas, cada una más pesada que la anterior.

—¡Maldición! —golpeó con fuerza la pared para calmarse.

—¿Por qué…? —usó una de sus mangas para secar su llanto. No podía sufrir por algo como esto. ¡No debía hacerlo! No estaba siendo él mismo. Posó una mano en su pecho y la estrujó sobre la ropa.

Se convertiría en el mejor pitcher, no sólo de Japón, sino de toda la _Major_ _Leage_ y haría que se tragara sus palabras siendo, esta vez, Narumiya quien lo rechazara.

¡Por todos los infiernos, claro que lo haría!

«Kazuya…», dio la vuelta y no miró atrás.

Regresaría a Inashiro a practicar como siempre lo había hecho, desquitándose con Itsuki por ser el inútil que no podía atrapar sus lanzamientos.

 _Ese había sido el peor cumpleaños de su vida. El primero en el que sintió lo cruel que podía ser un día de invierno._

* * *

 _Esto no estaba pensado para destruir los sentimientos de Mei. Bueno, sí..._

 _El punto aquí es que ellos son una de mis tantas OTP pero el IC atacó y, seamos sinceros, siguiendo sus respectivas personalidades en el manga/anime, a Miyuki no le interesa Mei (mi hijo amado) y... Sí, tenía ganas de subir algo así. Déjenme (?)._

 _Oh, se supone que esto se pone al inicio pero como siempre se me olvida..._

 _Mi amada coautora: lilleline_

 _Mi amada beta reader: KassaneT_

 _A ambas les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me brindan, en especial porque me soportan y eso no es nada fácil, aunque no se conocen (creo), aseguran que soy un hombre complejo y nunca saben en lo que pienso. Comienzo a creer que es parte de mi encanto (?)._

 _En fin, ¿reviews? :D_


End file.
